


Beautiful Now

by angeloftwilight_aj



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Junior High, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Run Away, Superheroes, disappearence, mary isn't the bad guy with Rudy for once, more characters coming soon, wally didn't had powers yet for this story but everyone else does, young justice squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeloftwilight_aj/pseuds/angeloftwilight_aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally was misunderstood for a girl by his parents, and was raised until at age 7 when they realized he was actually, a boy.<br/>Since then, everything went downhill for Wally, he wasn't treated the way he used to be treated as.<br/>He's confused.<br/>"Wally doesn’t feel like himself. He's not sick, he's not injured. But it’s just that..... He feels like a girl. Don't laugh 'cause he feels that way, it all started when his mother thought she was having a girl and since Wally had a Feminine body....."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A misleading broken Beauty

Wally doesn’t feel like himself. He's not sick, he's not injured. But it’s just that..... He feels like a girl. Don't laugh 'cause he feels that way, it all started when his mother thought she was having a girl and since Wally had a Feminine body.....

_"_ _Oh, Rudy, isn't she just adorable?" Mrs. West grins at their daughter Wendy as she dressed in her best Sunday lemon dress at the Catholic Church, yellow with a white blouse around her neck and around her waist into a bow._

_Mr. West smiles at Wendy, "Yes, she's a beauty huh?" His eyes traveled to Wendy's shorten hair. "Where's your hat?"_

_Wendy gasped, her eyes searching for the missing piece when she felt something light on her head. "There you go!" (he)she smiled as she place the Sunday hat that had a yellow ribbon that was wrapped at the base of the white hat. "Thanks mom." (He)She smiled at her, she wanted to be just like them when she grows up. She wants to have that red silk hair (his) her mother had as the personality as (his) her father. "I'm the most beautiful girl in the world!"_

_Mr. and Mrs. West laughs. "Yes, yes you are," Mrs. West smiled._

_"You are the most beautiful girl Wendy."_

_"And we will always love you too." Added Mr. West. At that moment, Wendy DID feel like a true girl, a girl with the best motivated parents EVER._

_But then here was Wally, Wally was proven as a boy when his mother noticed that she had facial features that were too bold for a girl. At that moment when his parents got home after a long silent with silent tears on their faces, including Wendy’s. "Mom.....Dad?" There were no replies. "Am I going to be okay?" "_

_Yes....You're not sick." Mrs. West sighs, running a nervous hand through her hair when stressed (it’s a pretty bad habit now). "But we're going to change a few things now that you...."_

_"Changed." Mr. West said flatly. She nodded to him, sitting the table with Wendy and Rudolph after her pacing. "Yes. First of all, your name."_ _Wendy stared at them in confusion. "_

_What?"_

_"We're changing your name legally and permitted." Mr. West gritted his teeth. "And it will be now....."_

_"Wallace?" Mrs. West asked. "Wallace." He nodded, then glaring back at now Wallace. "Also-"_

_"Why are you giving me a boy name? Aren't I a girl?" There was the silence again. "I am a girl right....?"_

_"No. You're not." Wallace eyes widen. "I’m not?"_

_"No, but thanks to you misleading us-" Mr. West glared at him._

_"It's not his fault-"_ _"_

_YES IT IS. HE KNEW WE WANTED A GIRL AND TRICKED US." He snarled, Wallace flinched at seeing his dad so angry at him, this was worst, he knows, but it's not bad.....right? Is it even his fault?_

_"......WHICH IS WHY YOU’RE FOR NOW ON A BOY, A FUCKING BOY WALLACE. NO MORE GIRLY-GIRL STUFF, NOT EVEN ANYTHING THAT’S GIRL LIKE FOR NOW ON." Wallace felt more tears failing to resist from falling. "Am-am I still beautiful-"_

_"NO. BOYS AREN'T BEAUTIFUL."_

_"b-but you said I was the most-" Wallace felt a hand slashed against his cheeks as it stings harshly, the action made Mrs. West gasp as Rudolph glared darkly at him as he stared at him coldly. "I only say that to those who’s really are, you’re not even called my daughter anymore, and Wendy is now.Dead.To.Me."_

_Each word made tears flood more as he ran upstairs once he finished and looked away from him along with Mrs. West. He locked himself in his room, throwing himself on his bed as he finally let himself go and starts crying loudly, ignoring his dads yells of shutting up._

At that day and forward when he learned that cold truth, he was no longer Wendy Rudolph west, but Wallace Rudolph west. But he rather be known as Wally.

Wally West.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's will meet Aunt Iris (and also her husband :3) and the number one thing that Wally hopes is for Iris to accept him the way she did when he was at first Wendy.
> 
> The question is, Will she?
> 
> "He hoped so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, i'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING D:  
> Internet connection are becoming an issue for me -.-;  
> Anyways, here's another chapter :D!

"WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST, GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW." Wally groaned and glared at the offending father who yanked up the covers away from him. Normally He'll yell at him from downstairs and his mom would wake him up in a nice way. So some event must be going on then.

"What is dad?" He looked at Rudy's face, he wasn't really mad at him (though he could tell he hated his guts), but he was more......

Frustrated.

"Get up. We're going to my family reunion and also meeting my sister's husband." At that moment, Wally jumped up and ran first thing to the closet. He loved Aunt Iris when she used to visit him when five to seven. She would ALWAYS give him new dresses, outfits, make funny stories whenever she used to babysit him too. Maybe this could be a chance that everything will be the same again if she visits! He hoped so.

~~~~~`~~~~ (Going to just skip just a lil ahead to where there at the family ^3^) ~~~~~`~~~~

 

"Barry, don't be so worried." Iris reminds her new husband Barry Allen, an alter ego that has speedster within him. She knows who he is, The Flash. She remembers that she would always read Wendy stories about him, hence that she too had a crush on him after he saved her and when at the toy store that exploded.

_"Thank you so much Flash." Iris hugged the Flash's neck tightly as he carried her last out to safety as the store was near to collapsed. The feeling of wind blowing against her and being carried by the Flash himself was amazing, almost a dream come true._

_The Flash grinned._

_"No problem, just doing my job." Iris smiled. She looked over and frown at the scene._

_"I wonder what person would just EXPLODE a toy store!" Flash looks over at the now damaged store, then back at her._

_"People who has no life, those are the ones." She nodded in agreement._

_She sighs_ _. "You know, a stuff animal would've been a perfect present for my niece Wendy. Now what would I give her?"_

_"I could get one for you if you'll like." She looked up at the Flash, his warm smile still there. She hoped she wasn't blushing right now._

_"You don't have to, really-" Before she knew it, Flash raced back to the store just in time as the whole thing collapsed by the time he got out. He held a stuff teddy bear that was the size of his hand, also brown. He handed it to her._

_"There you-"_

_"Iris, my name's Iris West." She said quickly, then suddenly realized what she just did. "Sorry, I'm just happy that I have a present for my daughter's seventh birthday. Thank you." She blushed as Flash chuckle in amusement._

_"That’s alright Iris, no need to apologize something that will make you niece Wendy happy." She couldn't help but blush more._

_'That’s cute' Barry thought. To him, she was beautiful and he wouldn't mind seeing her again._

_"Do you need a ride home?" Iris stared at him in shock before smiling warmly at him._

_"You don't have to Mr. Flash." Barry laughs._

_"_ _Please, call me Flash, I also will be honored to take you home Iris." Just so he could visit her every day and know her more._

_"Well, alright, I'll give the direction then."_

_"Aye aye Iris!" she shook her head and laughed while she was then picked up in bridal style as he ran, giving him each direction with him listening to every word carefully as he repeats them in his mind rapidly. She'll admit it, she hoped that she could see him more often now._

Ever since then, they've been seeing each other and soon starting dating when Barry told her his true identity. At first she was shocked, but then promised that she wouldn't tell a soul no matter what cost. After dating for three years (o3o;, I wonder what's the longest dating time before ACTAULLY being married o3o;;;) of dating, he finally propose on June at the lake where they first starting dating as she cried "YES!" to him and they both kissed. Now it was June (and passed their Wedding, everyone and secretly the justice leagues as well):3) and it was Barry's first time going to meet her Brother Rudy and his family. Also first time meeting the little girl that have brought them together, Wendy.

"I'm not worried, just a little edgy." She shook her head at him smiling.

"I guess that’s another word for nervous then?" Barry just chuckles.

"Maybe." She rests her hand on Barry's shoulders with a smile.

"Don't worry, Rudy is a good men and so is his wife Mary. Wendy is one of their most precious thing in the world."Barry smiled widely.

"Well then, I too hope to meet her then." She smiled back at him when she looked over and smiled.

"Good because here they are." The West family soon open the cars as Mary was smiling, Rudy had his serious face n as he stared at Barry. He gulp.

Iris laughs. "Rudy, don't scare him, he's a good man."

Rudy couldn't help but grin. "Sorry about that, couldn't help but at least try." Rudy walks up and stretched out his hand. "I'm Rudy West and this is my wife Mary." Barry shook it firmly as the man. "Nice to meet you both." Mary smiled as he shook her hand as well. Iris was smiling as her notice one more person in the car, and she know who it is too.

She was about to say hi to Wendy when Rudy coughed rather loudly for her to look at him. "Rudy, what is it?"

Both Rudy and Mary look at each other worriedly. "There's something we should tell you about 'Wendy'...” Iris stared at him questioningly.

"Is Wendy okay at least?" Mary nodded.

"Yes, _Wallace_ is okay." Iris raised her eyebrow.

"Who's Wallace?"

"Wendy. During at her birthday party we noticed that Wendy was starting to look and sound different." Iris was starting to look worried as she felt a hand placed on her shoulders.

"Maybe she had a sore throat?" Rudy shook his head.

"No. We took her to the doctors to find out that Wendy, was actually a boy." Wendy and Barry looked shocked, how did she not notice Wendy was a boy?!

"What's he-I mean his name now?" Asked Barry, squeezing lightly for Iris to calm down a little.

"Wallace Rudolph West, but he prefers Wally." Mary stated,Rudy just scoffs.

"I'm still calling that boy Wallace no matter what he says." Barry nods as he stares down at his wife who looks shocks still.

"We're sorry Iris, we didn-"

"Can I see him still?"

Mary's eyes widen as Rudy looks a little surprise. "You...still want to see him even though he's different?" Iris nods.

"He's still the child I loved even if we misread him as a girl." Mary smiled a little while Rudy frowns.

"Okay, let me see if that boy's awake." Rudy mumbled, walking up to the window and knocking on it as the boy looked at him through the window. Barry held Iris as she couldn't see him since Rudy was in the way.

"Yeah Dad?" Wally asked, Iris was amused of how the high pitched voice was still there, only it sounded more boyish.

"Aunt Iris wants to see you." Barry frowned at the absence of his name, but then stared at Iris who eyes were holding the tears that was getting ready to fall as she bit her lips. She needed to see him more than he did as he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

Everything was in slow motion for him as the boy got out of the car when Rudy moved out of the way, his hair was messy but suitable for him, the blue jeans matches perfectly with his red converse and red hoodie. Hmm, maybe his favorite color probably. Jade eyes that glints with hope stares at Iris's with tears falling down now. Iris wasn't sad, no, she was happy to see We-Wally grown up (even though he's fifth-teen years old.), she's just proud to see him now than never. She's just happy to know who Wally actually is now.

"Wally...” She smiled, walking up to Wally as he hung his head low a little.Wally's eyes watered a bit when she gave him a hug, a hug that actually meant acceptance to him, to finally have someone who's happy to see him as Wally. He may not understand why, but he just felt like crying there. But only for a matter of minutes before she pulled away. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves noticing tear stains on his hoodie already. "Sorry, didn't meant to let some on your hoodie." Wally shakes his head, laughing a little.

"No, it's alright. I'm just glad to see my Aunt again." Iris smiled warmly before motioning a guy towards him. "Wally, I like for you to meet my husband Barry." She gesture Barry to him. Barry grins and stretches his hand out. "Glad to meet you Wally. I heard lots about you." Wally grins, shaking his hand. "Eh, I guess as Wendy if I'm correct." Barry nods. "Yeah, but I'll be glad to know the Wally as well." Wally smiles happily at that. Iris picked a good man who doesn't feel uncomfortable with him.

"Well, I like to stay here all day staring at you guys, but can I also meet my other family as well?" Barry and Iris laughs while Mary grins at this.

"Well of course you can, I don't think you'll have to explain much since they saw the whole thing...” Iris points behind her to for Wally to look over and see the whole family (including the Allen’s) as they were staring at him.

"Um-" Before Wally could even say anything to them, a boy around his age ran over and tackled him.

"So this means I have a bro instead?!? AWESOME!" Wally and the others laughs at the boy's enthusiasm. Everybody were soon chatting and talking to Wally of many things. Wally would either laugh or fake some since he didn't want to make it awkward if he didn't, and chatted to most of the Allen’s family as he know that the boy who tackled him was named Bart. The kid wasn't bad, he's pretty cool to hang out with as cousins. Pretty much, he knows everyone there as Bart introduce each of the Allen’s and also to Barry (who laughs at Bart’s little Allen tour guidance and nods at Wally). Everything was great, even the food that Bart and Wally ate in a contest when stopped by Grandma Carol (Iris and Rudy's grandma).

"You two will get huge stomach aches that'll last 'til Christmas by the time its over!" She scolded at them. Her hair was grey-ish with little marks of red on there, her eyes were the color of an emerald and was still looking as healthy as an elder could get for an age of 70. "Sorry Grandma." Wally murmur as Bart continue eating, only in slower pace. "You must be Wallace then if I'm not correct?" Wally nods, Grandma Carol finally grins.

"Oh my! You look just as great as you were young, despite the fact that we all misunderstood your gender." Wally smiles weakly. "And look at you! You will be handsome when you grow up!" Wally frowns a little while Carol chuckles and moves on.

There. That word, the word he didn't want to hear. He wanted the word beautiful, not 'handsome'!

"Hey Wally," He looks over to see Bart finishing the rest of the blueberry pie that was on his plate. "Wanna do another race?"

"Sure, what kind?" Bart grins mischievously. Wally may only know Bart today, but he could tell if it meant trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and if you can (and also want) leave kudos and a review to motivate me plz :3  
> Another chapter will be up before this Friday :D.


	3. Strange race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Bart are having a race that may seem....  
> TOTALLY NOT DANGEROUS ^3^;  
> Meanwhile the men's are watching some game of football X3

"It was great meeting you guys today." Jay grins walking out the door with Barry and Iris standing at the doorway smiling as Mary is outside talking to Grandma Carol while Rudy is sitting down on the couch watching football. "And also great meeting you too Rudes."

Rudy frown at the new nickname that the Allen's started to call him but choose to ignore the bothering name. "Yep, great meeting you all."

"Yeah, I also want-Wait, is that the Bolts versus the Dark Knights?" Jay's head pops out to see the touchdown that the Bolts made.

"YES!" Both Jay and Rudy shouts once Jay flopped on the couch as well before standing up again with his fist in the air.

Barry shook his head. "I don't understand Bolts fan these days." Rudy and Jay stare at him with their brows raised. "You're cheering for the Dark Knights?" Barry nods at Jay's question, standing behind the couch to see Cole Banters (One of Dark Knights best players as he's a defense) tackles Keith Withers to the ground before he could even launched to the Touchdowns.

"Of course, nobody has the chance to beat Batman's minions." Barry smirks in victory when seeing the DarkKnights-15, Bolts-10 in the second quarter. "Seriously, not even the flashers."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Well, the Central Bolts can easily be faster AND have quick agility then the 'BirdBrains'."

"Also, let’s not forget the MeteorKyrpts, they're one of their rivals for the past years." Rudy Adds, staring intensely at the Jason Murricks (The abbreviation for Bolts will be 'B') dodging Seth Myers (Abbreviation for DarkKnights is 'DK' X3) tackles before being held on by Murry King.

"AWW, CMON!" Barry exasperates, throwing his hands up in the air when the Referee calls foul.

"Serves him right, that was a foul and you can't even say it isn't. Otherwise Bart will blare-" Jay stops mumbling when realizing the missing boy, or at least 'Boys'. "Where's Wally and Bart?"

"Don't worry, I got this." Rudy looks around him and looks outside, seeing Mary now talking to Iris outside in the yard. "MARY, WHERE'S WALLACE AND BART?" Mary turns to glare at him when something caught her eye as she's seeing two colors on the roof. At first she thought they were some large insects that had separate colors of yellow and black (I always think he'll matched with black sometimes due to the fact his first outfit in Young Justice was black, but I always enjoy the one he has now too ^3^), but when she looks very carefully at how the 'insects' seemed to be too large be one... But not too large for an average teenager.

~<3~

"Bart," Wally looks around him, keeping his soles in place of the slanted part of the surface. He actually hoped they would just get off right now in an careful way and play some street fighter or even call of duty. But instead here he was on top of the house with his elastic cousin who persists to keep going, but even he has some hard time trying to have some balance without falling off and break a few bones here and there. Seriously, how did he agreed to this at all?

"Yeah Wally?" Bart said without looking, trying to keep his footing in place. Cursing a 'fudge' when stumbling just a bit.

"Can you please explain to me why we're up here again?" Wally asked, getting ready to grasp the peak of the velvet roof as his fingers are just near to brush it before he slides down just a little back when attempted to bend. He glances over to see Bart already near to the destination as well but failing to reach of when trying to mimic Wally.

Bart pauses, opening his mouth but closes when he almost lost his balance. Yelping in relief when Wally snatched his wrist and hauls him up just as he grasp the roof tightly, he soon lets go of Bart and waits rather patiently for him to have a steady position.

"Well?" Wally asked when possibly two minutes had passed, watching Bart have his right hand placed on the top while his left was on the tilted side. Catching his breath of his near fall experience.

"Well, um, I wanted to show you this one housing that's freaking crash." Wally would've snorted of his slang if it weren't for the fact that A).They're on top of the roof that took them quite a while to get up on. B). They could get in trouble by his Aunt since he thinks that Bart may had made a marking on there that has a little piece that looks like proof of Santa's reindeers landing there. And C). Again, stuck on his Aunt and Uncle's roof.

"Seriously? Isn't that like stalking someone?" His response was a scoff, quickly gesturing the house that seemed to be painted in pure blue as the steps and the front porch, linings at the top of the roof (that's higher than theirs), poles that supports the house, and the door was left white. Wally couldn't make out they're decorations much for he could see spec of it from up here as the house is just across from them and to the right. Wally's mind clicked somehow of what Bart asked him after their food eating competition;

_Wanna do another race?_

"Bart?" Bart hummed in question, still staring at the house, "What's the race we're doing?"

"Oh....well," Bart gestured the house once again, "we're racing from here," looking down at the roof, "to my bro Jaime's house."

" _What?_ " Wally stared at this dude, he wanted them to jump off of this roof, and all the way to his friend who may not be his type of friend? But then again, _Wendy_ is a people person. Wally.....

He doesn't know.

"Ready Wally?" Wally stared back at him to se he's already in position-well, in his best-as-he-could-do-position. He could see Bart having trouble with his crouch as he leans a little too far before he grabbed the top again. "I'm starting to slip over here." Wally sighs, placing his hands firmly on the rough surface with his right leg bending against the top while his left is crouched to his side. He noticed Bart's amusement of his position but doesn't say anything.

"Wally," Bart stared, suppressing his grin over his face, " You look like some cat stretching their legs and arms out before-"

"I'm ready Bart." Bart smirks before getting back to his position. "On your mark..." Wally pushes his right leg a little harder to the top, "get set.." He stares at their finish line (to which is some guy's house that's named Jaime.) just he noticed two women outside staring at them.

Crap.

"Um, Bart-"

"GO!" Bart pushed off, charging at the ledge as Wally had no other choice but follow. Pushing his leg first before he pushes his right, trying not to slip on his ass and fall in front of his Mom and Aunt Iris who stares widely at them now.

"RUN KID, RUN TO THE TOUCHDOWN!" He heard Barry said from the other room and thats what he did, ran as best he could and just his luck, catching up to Bart who focused on that finish line. Wally then looked forward to see Someone getting out of the house that appeared to be a teen, getting down from the steps and onto the sidewalk.

Wally already knew that he just passed two house and just three more to go.

Swear pouring from his brows as he legs strains in tiredness. ' _Come on legs, don't be tired now!'_

The legs strains, forcing Wally to take bigger steps then normally. He couldn't see Bart anymore since he was now behind him huffing breaths each time just like Wally. Hmm, must be a track runner as well. Another house passed, and he could see the teen more clearly now. It was a boy waiting for both of them to come. He could see that he was wearing some royal blue jacket since there was something blue on his head, probably a hoodie, his pants were simply black but he couldn't see the shoes yet. His throat soon becoming dry as he tries to wet it with his spit, only to do little improvement on his breath. He looked over to see Bart a little far behind with his eyes comically wide, then to the kid he can see clearly now as his shoes seems to be......black? He also noticed his eyebrow rose in question once Wally was now in front of him. But for some unknown reason, he was grinning cheekily at him. Finally taking a rest, halfway crouching and taking big breaths to which his throat as still dry to his annoyance. "Need water?" Wally then stared at this guy who's name is supposedly Jaime, noticing three water bottles at his side and one now in front of him. "Thanks." Wally said once he takes one of them from Jaime.

"No problem," Jaime replied, watching Bart now jogging with his face flushed, then back at Wally chugging down the entire water and wiping his mouth looking relieved, "So, you're Bart's cousin?" Wally stares back at him, nodding. Standing up besides the teen.

"Yeah, I'm Wallace west, but I preferred Wally instead for short." Jaime nodded in understand.

"I could just tell that your his cousin just by seeing you beat him in a race like that." Wally stared at him curiously.

"Huh? You knew we were having a race?" Jaime nods.

"Yeah, Bart told me about the reunion and told me he'll come once it's over," Jaime glanced forward to see Bart coming near to them now, "only I noticed he brought someone and I grabbed an extra water bottle before I went outside."

"Yeah, thanks for that Jaimes." Wally soon realized that Bart's was puckered out and fell in front of them. Concerned but then unamuse  when Bart looked up and grabbed a water bottle, drinking the entire thing as well before looking both of them with a grin. "But isn't it great to have a cousin that's not _only_ a boy, but a racer as well?"

"What?" Jaime stared down with confusion. "What's wrong having a cousin that's a girl?" Wally stiffens while Bart shrugged.

"I thought I did that's named was Wendy,"

Jaime grew more confused than before. "But?"

"Turns out Wendy was a _'he'_ instead of a _'she'_." Bart looked at Wally that's looking away with a blush creeping in.

"Oh," Jaime stares amusingly at the cousin, then shrugging, "that not bad, we could still play some video games at my house if you guys want." Bart instantly got up and beamed at his friend.

"What kind?" Jaime was about to answer but stops and stares something behind Bart. Looking at both of them now with a frown. "Trouble."

"What?" Wally didn't understand but then did when he heard a rather shout of his name, looking now to see a very unhappy Mom and a worried Aunt along with an Uncle that was frowning.

"Can we still go inside?" Bart asked when the two women were now in front of them. "Yes," Barry nodded, "we just need to talk to Wally here first though." "Okay, see ya Wally," Bart waves before running up the steps. Wally frowns and looks at Jaime.

"Don't worry, we'll wait for you as we watch some TV." Wally smiled at that as Jaime walks to his house. Then back at his relatives with a frown again.

"Am I trouble?"

"Well, sort of." Iris explains, "You worried me and your Mother when you literally jumped off of our rooftop, and chased after Bart like that."

"You could've hurt yourself like that!" His Mother scolds.

"Mom, it was only a race Bart came up with." Wally whines a bit, looking at Barry now that's frowning.

"What I still don't understands is," Barry looks at him confused, "How'd you managed to do that?"

"Jumping off the roof?" Or beating Bart to a race?

"All of that, I gotta say, pretty impressive for both of you kids." Barry smiles. "For me I would of landed face flat by the time it starts when on that roof." Iris let out a soft scoffed and nudged Barry with a look. Barry stared back confused. "What?"

"You're not suppose to give him a compliment of how he jumped off of roof like that." Iris lets out a soft laugh while Barry grins, Wally's Mother lifting her stare with a little smile now.

"Well, you gotta admit," Barry stands next to Wally and drapes an arm around his shoulder, "that was impressive." The womens sighs as they let Wally go hangout with Bart and Jaime, he could hear Mary saying to them 'Just cause you two are alright with this.', making a mental note to Wally that he had one of the best Uncle and Aunt ever as he knocked on the door. Jaime opens up, smirking at him while Wally notices Bart frowning at the Football it seems.

"Don't mind him," Jaime tells him, "he's just upset that the Dark Knights won."

"The referee's didn't even call a foul on them," Bart pointed accussingly at the screen, "but did on the Bolts!"

"Well that sucks." Wally frowns, sitting at the end of the couch were Bart's in the middle with Jaime next to him on the other side. "Was rooting for the team."

"Jaime was rooting for the _Birdbrains_." Bart gesture his head at his friend. Jaime rolls his eyes, going across the room tossing a controller that appeared to be an Xbox 360 one to both him, Bart, and Jaime himself.

"What game?" Jaime asked, showing his games to the both of them.

"Call of duty." Bart answered.

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Be specific Bart."

"But you know which one though." Bart whines as Jaime just sighs.

Wally stares at each games that all seemed interesting to play, until one caught his eye that layed on the side. Wally gets down and shows Jaime the game. "What about this one?"

Bart soon takes it out of his hand. "Mortal Kombat?"

Wally shrugs, "It seems interesting."

"It is." Jaime soon presses the X button on the blue controller as the console ejects.

"It better be crash then." Bart mumbles, tossing the game at Jaime who catches it easily as he takes the disc out.

"Crash?" Wally asked, lifting his controller once the screen went black. "Is that suppose to be some slang?"

"Yeah, that's his slang for 'great' kind of." Jaime explains, carrying the controller with him while sitting on the floor by Wally as Bart sits on the Couch spread out.

"Sounds like a friend I had would have..." Wally murmurs softly once the menu came on, remembering one of his best friend's favorite word to say.

_"Overwhelmed. Underwhelmed," Dick throws his hands up in frustration after school where him and 'Wendy' were waiting for their buses to pick them up as they laid nearby a tree, "can't we all just be WHELMED?" Wendy shook her head, laughing at Dick's new word._

_"Whelmed? I don't think that's a word Dick." Dick chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her playfully as he lifts his right hand in the air, creating some imaginary rainbow with it as he wave. "It's officially a new word, and we shall make more of them."_

_Wendy groan at the new slang. "It'll be a disaster."_

_"Don't you mean 'aster'?" Her friend grinned, then laughs at his friend giving him a playful shove on the shoulder. "Come on Wends', that was a good one!"_

_"Ugh, you making up words will soon be 'unaster'." Wendy sighs, getting up and dusting herself off when she noticed both of their buses came. She looked down to see her best friend frowning. "What?"_

_"'Unaster'." Dick repeats with a frown on his face._

_"Yes, what about it?" Dick pushes himself off and wraps an arm around her, leaning his lips to her ear._

_"That was the worst word I ever heard, and it's made up." Wendy glared, pushing Dick again as he laughs._

"Wally," Wally looks at Bart who's been staring at him with a frown, "Who do you think will win?" Wally looks over to see Bart playing as Kabal and Jaime playing as Sektor.

"Sektor." Bart just scoffs, ignoring Jaime's laugh after he replied to him a 'whatever' as they soon started to battle. Wally watches, then looks at both of them to only realized they remind him of his best friend that he now wishes he could see again. But Wally tries his best to ignore that feeling, watching Bart getting burned by Sektor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I updated, yay!!! 
> 
> And just for that chapter too XD
> 
> But don't worry, I'm trying to make as much as I can for I'm already intrigued by this as well :D 
> 
> Now I can't really say when since it seems that doesn't go well EXACTLY as I plan o3o;;
> 
> So I'll update as much as I can of this story, also I'm updating the ~Test the Sails~ as well and the first chapter that'll become a story (that I'll publish as soon as I can) for the ~Test the Sails~ is mainly about me testing the story out (with a shipping and the main idea of it) and letting you guys review if you want me to continue it, and if enough ppl (or really if I'm glued to the story or just feel motivated by those who reviews) reviews and wants me to continue THAT certain story, I'll publish it and of course continuing it :3.
> 
> Now here's a question that I've been asking myself as I write this, SHOULD the next chapter be suddenly of how Wally's missing Dick a lot, so much that his family is realizing the change of him? Calling Iris in hopes to make him feel better, agreeing she'll let Wally stay at her home for three days just to cheer him up but REALLY it's Barry as he had a idea of asking Bruce if he could meet his son (but since him and Bruce are in the Justice, he doesn't know his name except Robin.) that turns out to be Dick once him and Wally are faced to faced ;3; 
> 
> Review me and tell me what you think of my question/idea that I have :3.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, sorry if it sucks. My first time publishing a story on here ^3^'  
> And if you want this to keep going, lemme know. It'll be motivating for me to keep writing this story as I'll also post some other stories of (series of) one-shots and let you guys choose what the one-shots or as I like to call it if I’m testing that story and letting you guys choose if I should do it or not based on what's it about and the shipping’s <3 ~Test The Sails~. I could also change the shipping on those too if enough ppl (like 3-5 different comments of what they think as well of that one idea on whether they agree or not).  
> So thanks for watching, and sorry if it sucks, I'll make a few changes since this ones the ~Test The Sails~.  
> ~Sir33n.


End file.
